


St. Patrick 's Day style flirting

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Yes its late but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St. Patrick's Day and Derek is not wearing green. Stiles is very conflicted.</p>
<p>Then they flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick 's Day style flirting

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late but I already posted it on tumblr. On time!

Scott wears his green socks and a green shirt, well knowing if he didn't wear enough green, Stiles, dressed completely in green, once his hair was even green, would pinch him to death otherwise.

It isn't like Scott hates the day, it's just really annoying at times, Stiles is insupportable and he's so green, you nearly can't find him.

But today Scott found a new reason why it's a bad day.  
Not only is Stiles again fully green, even his skin for heavens sake, but he keeps starring at Derek, who doesn't have a single piece on green on him.

And Stiles didn't pinch him to death. For the whole day. Scott is more than just hurt.

With a huff he left those two idiots alone, he doesn't need their shit.

~*~

Everything in and on him is vibrating, his nervousness obvious. Stiles has a plan, and it only took him about nine hours and 37 minutes to actually do it.

It may be stupid, Stiles always flirted somehow, but now that it counts, it feels like swallowing methanol and some needles with it. Or even getting a tattoo.

With one last, green beer, Stiles straightened himself and walked over to Derek, who was way to comfortable on the couch and reading a dumb book and sipping on green tea. It's unfair how good it looks on him.

Derek raised his head when he heard Stiles steps and crazy heartbeat, that nearly made him feel dizzy.

It was clear that Stiles wasn't able to sit down, jumping from one leg to the other, so with a heavy sigh, Derek closed his book and stand before Stiles, crossing his arms out of habit.

It was silent between them, only Stiles' frantic heartbeat filling Dereks ears.   
But then Stiles took a deep breathe.

"I should punish you, because you aren't wearing anything green. But I let it slide this time, 'cause your eyes are part green and beautiful, by the way."

Stiles nod once, his arm now crossed, too, trying hard not to puke.

Derek lifted an eyebrow, reaching down with his right hand.

"Who says I'm not wearing green?"

Stiles looked down at Dereks hand, which was pulling at his underwear, which was really green.

Trying not to stare as Derek let go if his underwear, his arms midair.

Now Derek is smirking, about to go to Stiles' room.

"Now, wanna find out what kind of underwear I'm wearing?"

 

Stiles dripped over the couch and probably hurt his arm badly, but it can wait. He may or may not also dripped as he climbed the stairs and nearly broke his neck.

 

They ended doing nothing, Stiles managed to his his head on his own door and now he needs stichtes.


End file.
